Cómo el odio se puede transformar en amor
by Kaho - Kazuki
Summary: Soubi a sus 15 años es el líder de una pandilla que se encarga de matar a los nekos. Pero por azares del destino, queda entre sus manos un bebé de la misma raza a la que tanto odia, su nombre es Ritsuka. ¿Cómo lo criará? ¿amor u odio? SxR
1. El inicio de todo

**Cómo el odio se puede transformar en amor**

_**No me pertenecen los personajes, todos son de **__**Yun Kouga.**_

* * *

**EL INICIO DE TODO**

En el año 2015, Japón había cambiado su nombre a "Ichiban", indicando que era ahora el país número uno en el mundo ya que ahora era el país con más riquezas, pero no refiriéndose a riquezas naturales sino a monetarias; cualquier cosa que quisieran lo conseguían estando el dinero de por medio. Esto debió a que dejó de haber un emperador que gobernara el país y los que tomaron el poder fueron los más ricos del país, por supuesto que el haberse hecho millonarios no fue por sus buenas acciones. Se les conocía como "Los diez grandes". Claro que los que gobernaban el nuevo Japón eran diez personas de la mafia y cada una tenía a una pandilla a su servicio y éstos se encargaban de "arreglar" algún problema con las empresas o personas que odiaran los superiores.

Pero gracias a este tipo de gobierno todo estaba en las ruinas; en cualquier parte se veían asesinatos y la policía no podía hacer nada ya que les pasaría lo mismo que a las víctimas, también habían muchos robos y no había casa que no estuviera con hoyos por las balas de las armas de las pandillas. En resumen toda la población vivía con temor.

Pero unos años atrás llegaron al país unos desconocidos e intentaron mejorar la situación, eran conocido como los "nekos" ya que tenían orejas y cola de gato, el problema fue que a los mafiosos no les gustó la idea ya que así les quitarían toda su fortuna así que les metió en la cabeza a los habitantes de que ellos eran engendros de la humanidad y que en realidad eran malos y estafadores, la gente lo creyó y los echaban de donde estuvieran.

Así que los nekos vivían como esclavos (si bien les iba porque muchos terminaban muertos por las pandillas de los diez grandes).

Y es aquí donde se centra nuestra historia.

Una de las diez pandillas, la más temida eran los "Seiji". Ya que su prioridad era siempre perseguir a los nekos y a veces hasta matarlos. Soubi Agatsuma era el líder del grupo y era muy exigente cuando se trataba de esos fenómenos (como les decía él a los mitad humana, mitad animal).

Un día les tocó la misión de eliminar a un neko que había trabajado como sirviente de uno de los diez grandes y que había escapado con unas cuantas joyas, lo más seguro es que saldría del país. Su jefe les había mandado la foto para que lo reconocieran, se veía de unos 35 años de edad.

Soubi dio órdenes de que rodearan las salidas de la ciudad y que no dejaran salir a nadie, él esperaría por un callejón cerca de la mansión de su jefe. Esperó como cinco minutos y vio una silueta que entraba al callejón, pero después vio otra detrás de él. Soubi se escondió en la oscuridad para no ser detectado y conforme la silueta se fue acercando pudo ver claramente su cara, era él, el sirviente que había robado, era el momento de la acción.

- Bien ladronzuelo suelta todo lo que traes y acércate lentamente – Ordenó Soubi sin bajar de su motocicleta y apuntando al hombre con una gran arma

Las dos personas se detuvieron pero a Soubi le sorprendió ver a una señora detrás del neko.

- Te dije que soltaras todo ¿acaso estás sordo? – Gritó fuertemente Soubi acercándose a ese par

- Por favor joven, déjenos ir, sé que no eres un neko pero ten piedad. Como puedes ver tengo una esposa y… - No pudo terminar ya que el rubio lo interrumpió

- No me interesa tu historia barata y como veo que no entiendes mis órdenes tendré que pasar a la siguiente fase – Después de haber dicho eso disparó exactamente hacia la cabeza del neko haciendo que cayera muerto. La esposa sólo pudo gritar pero al ver que Soubi estaba apuntando hacia ella, no tuvo más remedio que huir.

Soubi rápidamente se subió a la motocicleta y empezó a perseguirla, la pobre señora corría lo más rápido que podía, y más por traer un bulto entre sus manos. Soubi rápidamente la alcanzó y se puso paralela a ella para luego empujarla fuertemente hacia la pared haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza y cayera. Soubi se detuvo y se puso a lado de ella.

- Lo mejor será que te reúnas con tú repugnante esposo – Sin decir más también le disparó en la cabeza quedando muerta.

A Soubi se le conocía por su gran frialdad, a veces decían que no tenía corazón, lo cual era raro ya que a sus escasos 15 años mataba como todo un profesional.

El rubio dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta cuando de pronto escuchó un llanto haciendo que éste se detuviera y volteara.

Observó que el bulto que traía la señora se movía un poco y al parecer el llanto venía de ahí. Al acercarse no pudo ver qué era por tantas mantas que traía encima, así que lo tomó entre sus brazos y al abrir las mantas vio que se trataba de un niño neko, con ojos color violeta y cabellos negros como la noche. No sabía por qué, pero había sentido algo en su corazón al ver a ese bebé llorando.

- Así que también tenía un hijo – Se dijo a sí mismo Soubi

Al parecer aquel bebé tenía 2 años de vida, pero era un neko y tendría que morir como lo habían hecho sus padres, así que lo puso en el suelo y se alejó, después sacó su arma y le apuntó, estaba preparado para disparar pero en eso alguien le gritó y le movió la mano haciendo que el disparo fuera hacia otra dirección.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Se suponía que sólo te encargarías del hombre no de su familia, eso es inhumano – Le dijo aquel joven quien había movido el brazo de Soubi

- Kyo no puede ser inhumano si ellos no son humanos, son monstruos que se parecen a los gatos y deben morir – Dijo enojado el rubio

- ¿Y también a aquel bebé que no te ha hecho nada? Y no me digas que sí, porque apenas hace poco nació y tu quieres sacarlo de este mundo – Kyo estaba muy exaltado pero tenía que controlar a su amigo

- No me vengas con estupideces, así que apártate si no quieres salir lastimado – Intentó de empujar al de cabellos verdes pero fue inútil

- ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas la muerte de tus padres? Esos tipos que los mataron fue por un negocio pero te dejaron a ti con vida, a pesar de tener 6 años y saber cómo funcionaba el mundo, ellos tuvieron misericordia, así que lo mínimo es que tú hagas lo mismo y más a este bebé que no te ha hecho nada – Cuando Kyo habló de la familia del rubio hizo que éste bajara el arma y reconsiderara todo lo que su amigo le había dicho

- Está bien, lo haré por mis padres pero no por el mocoso, que quede bien claro – Después de decir esto guardó el arma y tomó de nuevo en brazos a la pequeña criatura que por alguna razón al ver los ojos de Soubi se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar quedándose profundamente dormido

- Yo pensaba que… olvídalo – Kyo no quería arruinar el momento ya que él iba a decir que pensaba que sólo lo dejaría ahí pero al ver que cargó al niño supo que se lo llevaría y lo cuidaría, pero en eso recordó otra cosa – Pero Soubi, sólo tienes 15 años ¿cómo lo cuidarás tú solo? – Preguntó asustado Kyo

- No te preocupes, lo cuidaré como quise que lo hubieran hecho mis padres conmigo – No sabía por qué pero había desarrollado ese sentimiento de cariño, pero a la vez también lo odiaba. Era como un 10% de cariño (que sólo tuvo en ese momento) y 90% de odio.

- Bien tú sabrás, ¿y cómo piensas llamarlo?

Soubi volteó con cara de pocos amigos asustando al peliverde para después mirar seriamente al niño dormido entre sus brazos

- Lo llamaré… Ritsuka

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustado, los demas capis serán mas largos, lo prometo.**

**Manden reviews :)**


	2. Dificultades

****

Cómo el odio se puede transformar en amor

_**No me pertenecen los personajes, todos son de Yun Kouga.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_- No te preocupes, lo cuidaré como quise que lo hubieran hecho mis padres conmigo – No sabía por qué pero había desarrollado ese sentimiento de cariño, pero a la vez también lo odiaba. Era como un 10% de cariño (que sólo tuvo en ese momento) y 90% de odio._

_- Bien tú sabrás, ¿y cómo piensas llamarlo?_

_Soubi volteó con cara de pocos amigos asustando al peliverde para después mirar seriamente al niño dormido entre sus brazos_

_- Lo llamaré… Ritsuka_

* * *

**DIFICULTADES**

Después de que Soubi y Kyo salieron de ese callejón, se encontraron con toda la pandilla y se sorprendieron al ver a su líder cargando a un bebé.

- La misión se ha completado, se pueden retirar – Ordenó seriamente Soubi mientras seguía caminando junto a Kyo.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer con ese mocoso de neko? – Preguntó valientemente uno de los del grupo

- Eso no te incumbe y espero que no se corra la voz sobre esto ¿de acuerdo? – Todos sabían que si alguien desobedecía al rubio, éste era capaz de cualquier cosa para castigarlos

- Sí señor – Respondió firme aquel hombre

Soubi tenía una casa no muy grande pero con suficiente espacio para dos personas. A Ritsuka le había asignado uno de sus cuartos y Soubi seguiría con el suyo. Al principio fue difícil criarlo más cuando su superior lo llamaba para varias misiones, así que le encargaba a su vecina que lo cuidara por él todo el día y que además guardara el secreto de que criaba a un neko. La señora era bastante amable, tenía como unos 60 años de edad y a diferencia de las demás personas, ella no odiaba a los nekos. Se divertía mucho con Ritsuka ya que era muy inteligente y a los cuantos meses después de haberlo acogido empezó a hablar claramente.

Y se acercó el día en el que Ritsuka cumpliría un año en esa casa, Soubi lo tomó como el cumpleaños del pequeño. Así que cuando llegó ese dia, cumplió 3 años. La señora lo estaba cuidando en ese momento ya que era de mañana y Soubi no se encontraba. En eso el rubio llegó un poco mareado y se sentó pesadamente en un sillón de la sala, justamente donde estaban aquellos dos.

- ¿Se siente mal joven Agatsuma? – Preguntó preocupada la señora mientras cargaba a Ritsuka

- Estoy bien – Respondió secamente Soubi acostándose y poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre su frente

Ritsuka ya lo conocía así que empezó a moverse indicando que quería tocar el suelo, la señora lo bajó a la alfombra y su sorpresa fue al ver que aquel niño estaba dando sus primeros pasos dirigiéndose hacia Soubi.

- Joven Agatsuma mire – Dijo sorprendida la señora haciendo que Soubi volteara inmediatamente – Es la primera vez que camina – Siguió diciendo la señora

Ritsuka se fue acercando lentamente hacia el sillón en donde estaba recostado, el mayor se sentó para ver mejor al pequeño; así que cuando Ritsuka llegó a las piernas del rubio, estiró sus manitas hacia Soubi indicando que quería que lo cargara.

En ese momento Soubi volvió a sentir algo raro en su pecho, la cara que tenía Ritsuka era de inmensa felicidad; pero Soubi recordó el odio hacia esa raza así que sin más se paró pasando a lado del pequeño y dirigiéndose hacia su recámara.

- Me iré a descansar – Dijo Soubi a la señora mientras caminaba

Ritsuka bajó sus bracitos y agachó su cabeza tristemente, la señora se acercó rápidamente para consolarlo.

- ¿Por qué amo no querer Ritsuka? – Preguntó el pelinegro a la señora que lo cargaba

- Claro que si te quiere, sólo que llegó cansado, eso es todo, así que no te pongas triste.

A pesar de que Soubi le hacía malos gestos al menor, Ritsuka siempre lo admiraba y no podía llegar a odiarlo. Soubi lo notaba pero seguía siendo indiferente y algunas veces cruel con él.

Cuando Ritsuka cumplió los seis años, aquella señora tan amable falleció a causa de un infarto. Ritsuka lloró mucho aquel día, por alguna razón a esa edad comprendía muchas cosas; así que después de eso Soubi tenía que quedarse en casa para vigilar que no hiciera nada indebido.

- Ya deja de llorar ¿qué acaso no eres un hombre? – Regaño enfurecido el rubio al menor haciendo que llorara en silencio con unos cuantos espasmos

Soubi era un tanto estricto con él, la señora había querido sugerirle que no fuera tan duro con él ya que era sólo un niño pero no pudo por el orgullo del joven.

Los años siguieron pasando y Ritsuka cada vez estaba más grande; Soubi había implementado un tipo de estudio con él que sólo consistía en dejarle libros de historia, literatura, biología, etc. Y le decía que mientras él anduviera fuera leyera todos y cuando regresaba le preguntaba y como típico de un neko, todo se lo grababa y a la vez le gustaba mucho leer.

Un día, Soubi se quedó todo el día en su cuarto preparando un plan para asaltar una casa que su jefe le había ordenado. Ritsuka que ya tenía ocho años había terminado de hacer todos los quehaceres del hogar, tanto de hacer de comer como limpiar toda la casa. Al terminar subió a su cuarto y se asomó por la ventana; cómo deseaba estar afuera con las demás personas, pero no podía salir ya que según lo que le había dicho Soubi fue que sus padres lo abandonaron en la calle de bebé y Soubi lo acogió, además que todos los de su especie eran así de crueles, que era gente d elo peor y era por eso que los habitantes de la ciudad los odiaban.

Algunas veces esas palabras que le decía el rubio lo herían ya que sentía que nadie más lo querría en ese mundo por ser un neko y que si daba un paso fuera de esa casa, lo matarían en un instante. Deseaba tanto tener amigos y salir con ellos a jugar, así que para no aburrirse, dibujaba niños en un cuaderno imaginándose que eran los mismos que veía cada tarde por su ventana. Ya que los terminaba de dibujar y colorear, los recortaba y los ponía en su cama y jugaba y hablaba con ellos. Si alguien viera esto le daría tanta lástima porque además de que no podía salir ¿cómo es que un niño no tiene ni un solo juguete para entretenerse?

Soubi se desocupó de sus asuntos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina y su sorpresa fue que ya había comida, siempre hacía él de comer y ahora Ritsuka había aprendido a cocinar. Después de eso subió a la habitación del menor para avisarle que bajara a comer. Cuando llegó vio la puerta entreabierta, iba a tocar cuando oyó la voz del menor.

- ¿Verdad que nos divertimos mucho Fujisaki? – Hablaba con el pequeño dibujo Ritsuka

Eso hizo que Soubi detuviera su mano y se asomara un poco para ver con quién hablaba

- … sí lo sé, pero no podré ir ya que no debo de salir de casa, nadie debe saber que vivo en esta casa – Dijo tristemente Ritsuka

Al escuchar eso, Soubi se sintió culpable por todo lo que le había hecho al menor, le había arrebatado una vida normal junto a sus padres. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Lo hizo porque fueron órdenes, además, él odia a esos nekos.

- ¡Ritsuka! – Llamó fuerte desde afuera el mayor

Al oir la voz de Soubi, Ritsuka escondió sus muñecos bajo su cama rápidamente y se levnató

- ¿Si amo? – Preguntó un poco asustado el menor

- Baja que ya comeremos – Dijo con voz fría el rubio

- Sí, en un momento bajo – Respondió un poco tranquilo al saber que no lo había visto con esos dibujos

Todas las pocas veces que comían juntos Soubi y Ritsuka siempre era silencio y uno muy incómodo para el menor. A Soubi le daba igual, si fuera por él lo dejaría sin comer pero cuando muriera Kyo le reprocharía, así que mejor ahorrarse el enojo de ese peliverde.

- ¿A… Amo? – Preguntó de repente Ritsuka sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio y al voltear se encontró con una mirada demasiado tierna mirándolo directamente

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el mayor

- ¿Le sabe bien la comida? – Preguntó un poco apenado y asustado a la vez porque sabía que cuando algo no le gustaba a su amo, éste golpeaba y tiraba todas las cosas a su alcance

Ante esa pregunta Soubi se quedó atónito, ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por él? A lo mejor le hizo esa pregunta al estar haciendo caras raras mientras pensaba en los arranques de Kyo

- Sí quedo bien – Contestó un poco amable sorprendiendo a Ritsuka

- La señora Asahi me enseñó este platillo antes de que falleciera, pensaba que no iba a salir bien, pero si le gustó a usted quiere decir que no quedó tan mal – Ritsuka tenía una gran sonrisa, ¿de dónde había tomado tanta confianza para platicar con él?

- Ya veo, sí que te enseñó muchas cosas – Respondió el rubio mientras comía otro bocado

- Sí, qué lástima que ya no esté con nosotros, pero no me siento solo ya que usted está aquí – Ahora estaba un poco apenado al decir eso y también hizo que se avergonzara un poco Soubi, así que trató de cambiar de tema

- ¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños verdad? – Preguntó indiferente Soubi como si no le interesara

- Sí, cumpliré nueve – Respondió sonriente Ritsuka

Soubi sabía que al menor le encantaba escuchar música de todo tipo, hasta clásica, pero nunca cantaba ya que pensaba que Soubi lo regañaría, pero el rubio se dio cuenta un día que lo oyó cantar en voz casi inaudible una canción mientras lavaba la loza.

Sin decir más, Soubi se levantó dejando a un Ritsuka algo decepcionado ya que pensó que por fin podría saber mas cosas del mayor, como de qué trabaja, cuándo cumple él, etc.

- No olvides lavar la loza – Ordenó serio Soubi mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- Si amo – Respondió Ritsuka mientras se levantaba

- Voy a salir un momento – Y sin más, el rubio salió de la casa con un abrigo

Ritsuka se puso triste cuando lo vio salir, pero se reanimó pensando en que el mayor era un hombre ocupado y no tenía tiempo para estar en casa con un niño enfadoso como él. A pesar de lo que él pensaba, Ritsuka no era para nada enfadoso, al contrario, era un niño muy tranquilo y muy educado, no había niño que se le pareciera, algo que a Soubi le gustaba ya que no le preguntaría sobre sus andanzas por las noches.

Ya afuera, el rubio sacó su celular y marcó un número en específico y esperó a que alguien contestara

- ¿Diga? – Respondió al otro lado de la línea

- Kyo, necesito que compres algo para mí

* * *

**¿Qué dicen? ¿les gustó? Claro que el romance viene mas adelante, ya que ahorita Ritsuka está muy chico como para entender eso (si ya se q entiende muchas cosas pero sobre el amor no, ya que nunca lo ha experimentado… o eso cree)**

**En fin dejen reviews, para saber si vale la pena continuarle o no**

**Bye**


	3. Una inmensa felicidad

Cómo el odio se puede transformar en amor

_**No me pertenecen los personajes, todos son de Yun Kouga.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_Ritsuka se puso triste cuando lo vio salir, pero se reanimó pensando en que el mayor era un hombre ocupado y no tenía tiempo para estar en casa con un niño enfadoso como él. A pesar de lo que él pensaba, Ritsuka no era para nada enfadoso, al contrario, era un niño muy tranquilo y muy educado, no había niño que se le pareciera, algo que a Soubi le gustaba ya que no le preguntaría sobre sus andanzas por las noches._

_Ya afuera, el rubio sacó su celular y marcó un número en específico y esperó a que alguien contestara_

_- ¿Diga? – Respondió al otro lado de la línea_

_- Kyo, necesito que compres algo para mí_

* * *

**UNA INMENSA FELICIDAD**

Ritsuka había terminado todas las labores de la casa y cuando vio que ya eran las diez de la noche y su amo aun no llegaba, se empezó a preocupar, así que decidió esperarlo en la sala en caso de que algo sucediera.

* * *

**Mientras en un bar**

Ahí se encontraba el rubio, sentado solo en la barra tomando algo embriagante, ya estaba acostumbrado a tomar sin ponerse ebrio ya que desde muy joven empezó a tomar.

- Ahh sí que está pesado esto – Apareció de repente Kyo con una gran caja entre sus manos – Takashi pensó que nunca recogerías esto – Dijo el peliverde mientras dejaba la caja en el piso y se sentaba a lado de Soubi

- Yo le dije que cuando se me ofreciera iría a recogerlo y ahora es la ocasión – Respondió serio mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

- De acuerdo, sólo él y tú saben lo que hay en esa gran caja de cartón. Pero lo que sí sé que hay es en esta otra caja – Al decir eso, sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja de madera con incrustaciones de diamantes - ¿Para quién es? – Soubi no respondió y le arrebató la caja para guardarla

- Para Ritsuka – Al decir esto se volteó para no ver a la cara a su amigo

- ¿Y eso? Tú nunca le has obsequiado algo – Kyo estaba más que sorprendido

- No te incumbe Kyo – Respondió enojado el rubio

Después cambiaron de tema y empezaron a planear bien el robo a esa casa. Se quedaron mucho rato platicando, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse.

A Soubi le costó un poco de trabajo abrir la puerta de la casa, ya que esa gran caja ocupaba sus dos manos, hasta que por fin pudo abrirla y dejó en el piso la caja de cartón y adentro llevaba la caja de menor tamaño. Después de haber cerrado con llave la puerta se dirigió a su cuarto y notó que ya eran las dos de la madrugada pero a él no le importaba, ya que casi no dormía.

Pero al pasar por la sala vio algo que lo dejó atónito. Era Ritsuka que estaba profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones; ¿acaso lo había estado esperando desde que se fue?. Ese pensamiento hizo que de nuevo sintiera algo en el pecho, sólo que esta vez era más fuerte que otras veces. Cuando lo vio mas detenidamente, notó que sólo traía puesto un short ajustado que sólo usaba cuando hacía algo que implicara el agua; y una camisa de manga corta. A ese paso se enfermaría ya que afuera empezaba a bajar la temperatura, no cabía duda de que en cualquier momento empezaría a nevar. Por alguna razón se preocupó por su bienestar así que se acercó lentamente a él, tratando de que no se despertara y cuidadosamente lo cargó en brazos. Subió lentamente las escaleras, y cuando iba a llegar al cuarto del menor, Ritsuka soltó un quejido y se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio. Esto hizo que Soubi se detuviera en seco y observara detenidamente las facciones de Ritsuka; en realidad parecía un ángel. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Se apresuró para llevarlo a su cama. Lo recostó y lo tapó con una cobija gruesa, pero por alguna razón no quería dejarlo, quería quedarse toda la noche observándolo. Pero reaccionó ante esos pensamientos y decidió que era mejor salir de ahí para no pensar en más cosas raras. Aunque antes de irse, pasó su mano por la cabeza del menor, quitando unos mechones rebeldes de su frente.

- Ritsuka – Dijo en voz suave el rubio

- Mmm mamá – Mencionó Ritsuka dormido

A Soubi se le oprimió el pecho al oir esto último, de nuevo se sintió mal consigo mismo por haberle quitado a su única familia, si que le había hecho un gran daño a ese niño.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Entre las cortinas de la ventana, entraron los primeros rayos del sol, haciendo que a Ritsuka le encandilara y se volteara para cubrirse con una almohada, pero viendo que era imposible se tuvo que despertar.

- Que sueño, y yo que quería dormir un poco más – Se dijo a sí mismo el menor mientras se sentaba en la cama, hasta que reaccionó - ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que llegué a mi cama?

Ritsuka se puso a pensar y sólo recordó que alguien con una voz gentil lo había llamado por su nombre. Después cayó en conclusión de que solo su amo pudo subirlo a su habitación, pero él no podía ser quien mencionó su nombre en la noche. En fin, tenía que apurarse para hacer los quehaceres de ese día, así que se cambió y rápidamente bajó las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al comedor, notó que no estaba el rubio desayunando como siempre, pero había una nota junto a una pequeña caja de madera con bellas incrustaciones de diamantes. Se acercó a la mesa para leer qué decía aquella nota:

_Ritsuka:_

_Tuve que salir a arreglar algunos asuntos, la caja que ves es para ti._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_

_Soubi _

Ritsuka al leer esto se sorprendió mucho, a lo mejor aún estaba soñando, pero no era así; su amo le había dejado un regalo. Tomó cuidadosamente la caja y se fue a su habitación para abrirla. Cuando la abrió, se puso muy feliz. Se trataban de pequeñas figuras de plomo, venían desde soldaditos hasta personas con indumentaria normal; venían como veinte figuras y todas diferentes. Sin esperar más se puso a jugar con sus nuevos y primeros juguetes.

* * *

**En otra parte**

- ¿Entonces se la dejaste en la mesa con una nota? Qué original – Dijo Kyo con sarcasmo

- Cállate, yo no quería darle nada porque no me interesa, sólo le di eso para que no desobedezca cuando le de una orden – Respondió Soubi serio

- Si claro, vamos amigo, admite que te agrada ese pequeño, no ha hecho nada malo además es un santo, no hace nada sin antes preguntarte; no cualquier niño es así creeme – Kyo intentaba alegrar un poco a su amigo

- Para nada, él sigue siendo un neko y ya sabes qué opino sobre ellos

- Vaya que sí eres testarudo, ¿y si haces una excepción con él?

- Olvídalo. Ya llegamos, ésta es la casa; llama a los demás y diles que la rodeen y que no escape nadie – Ordenó Soubi más serio que lo normal

- De acuerdo

Todo pasó normalmente, Soubi seguí haciendo esos trabajos oscuros, mientras que Ritsuka seguía creciendo y se estaba haciendo bien parecido, cualquier chica que lo hubiera visto no dudaría en hablarle y querer algo más con él. Pero eso nunca sucedería ya que él nunca había salido de esa casa y por lo tanto no sabía nada del mundo exterior. Sólo sabía que lo de su especie eran crueles y estafadores, pero él seguía sin odiarlos, en realidad era una persona que no sabía odiar. Aunque aún continuaba con la compañía de aquellas pequeñas figuras de plomo que había recibido de regalo a los nueve años.

Y tanto había pasado el tiempo que Ritsuka ya había cumplido los quince años, era un chico bastante maduro y responsable. Soubi ya contaba con veintisiete años de edad, pero a pesar de esos años aún conservaba su juventud, no había cambiado en nada respecto a su físico y a su mentalidad.

Ritsuka se encontraba limpiando la mesa cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Soubi con unas bolsas.

- Bienvenido amo – Saludó educadamente Ritsuka

Soubi no respondió (como era su costumbre) pero después se vio que Kyo también entraba a la casa.

- Hola Rit-chan ¿cómo estás? – Se acercó corriendo el peliverde para abrazarlo fuertemente

- Bien gracias ¿y usted?

- Mmm ¿qué es lo que te he dicho siempre? Llámame Kyo a secas, si me dices señor o me hablas de usted me siento viejo – Dijo el peliverde haciendo un puchero

- Lo siento, es que no puedo acostumbrarme – Respondió el menor sonriendo y con una gota en la cabeza

- ¿Ya terminaste de leer los libros que te dejé? – Interrumpió enojado Soubi

- No, sólo me falta uno – Ritsuka parecía un poco asustado, ya que cuando no terminaba todo lo que le ordenaba el rubio, solía enojarse con él

- Oh qué bien, de hecho ahora iba a platicar con Soubi a solas, así que mientras puedes terminar de leer ese libro – Intervino Kyo para evitar el regaño, si que conocía perfectamente al amargado de su amigo

- Sí, entonces con permiso – Respondió con una leve inclinación mientras se retiraba a su cuarto. Soubi observaba cómo se iba el menor, claro que esto lo notó el peliverde y se rió sacando de sus pensamientos a Soubi

- ¿De qué te ries? – Preguntó seriamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala

- Nada, sólo que puedo ver hasta donde pueden llegar tus celos

- ¿Y quién diablos dijo que son celos?

- Vamos Soubi, es un chico lindo y bien parecido además tú siempre lo has cuidado y no quieres ni siquiera que le de el aire para que no toque su piel – Esto último lo dijo en un tono pícaro

Soubi lo ignoró, lo cual significaba que era cierto.

- Soubi, lo que te diré será en serio. ¿En realidad quieres a Ritsuka? – Preguntó directamente Kyo haciendo que el rubio volteara a verlo sorprendido

- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que no, es un mocoso de neko además…

- ¿Además qué? No lo niegues, he visto como últimamente lo sobreproteges demasiado y lo disimulas con enojo. Vamos es normal que te hayas encariñado con él como un padre, no te apenes en decírmelo, sabes que sólo quedará entre nosotros y… - Kyo no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Soubi

- Es que tú no entiendes – Dijo con voz fuerte en un estado de frustración, algo no muy común en Soubi – No es cariño, es algo diferente. Cuando me sonríe sólo a mí, cuando se preocupa por mí, entre otras cosas, siento algo en el pecho, algo que es inexplicable pero se siente bien y después de eso por instinto lo trato bien, pero después reacciono y finjo indiferencia. En realidad no sé qué es – Soubi tenía su cabeza entres sus manos, en realidad que no se explicaba esos sentimientos

Kyo al escuchar atentamente eso se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por su espalda en forma de apoyo.

- Soubi, eso significa que él te gusta y si no es que ya te enamoraste – Soubi al oir esto levantó su cabeza en forma de sorpresa

- No, eso no es posible. A lo mejor lo que siento es sólo lástima por él, pero enamorarme, eso nunca

- Yo sé que suena increíble, pero esos síntomas sólo indican eso. Pero si no me crees no hay problema, espera un poco más y lo averiguarás tú mismo y deberás tomar una decisión; porque no siempre podrás tener a Ritsuka encerrado en esta casa, él necesita estar afuera, tan sólo mira su color de piel, está demasiado pálido a falta de la luz del sol. No tengas miedo en dejarlo salir, a como veo, él te tiene mucho respeto y no intentará escapar. – Todo lo que había dicho Kyo había dejado a Soubi pensando ¿y qué tal si él tuviera la razón?

- No te creo Kyo, así que seguiré como si nada hubiera pasado

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en realidad que me dieron ánimos para escribir rápidamente este capi, espero q les haya gustado jeje. Para el próximo si me tardaré un poco más ya que en los otros fics voy a atrasada a causa de q solo he subido capis para este fic XD. Así que nos vemos


	4. Sucesos inesperados

**Cómo el odio se puede transformar en amor**

_**No me pertenecen los personajes, todos son de Yun Kouga.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

—_Yo sé que suena increíble, pero esos síntomas sólo indican eso. Pero si no me crees no hay problema, espera un poco más y lo averiguarás tú mismo y deberás tomar una decisión; porque no siempre podrás tener a Ritsuka encerrado en esta casa, él necesita estar afuera, tan sólo mira su color de piel, está demasiado pálido a falta de la luz del sol. No tengas miedo en dejarlo salir, a como veo, él te tiene mucho respeto y no intentará escapar. –Todo lo que había dicho Kyo había dejado a Soubi pensando ¿y qué tal si él tuviera la razón?_

—_No te creo Kyo, así que seguiré como si nada hubiera pasado_

* * *

**SUCESOS INESPERADOS**

Todo había pasado sin ningún cambio drástico. Ritsuka a sus quince años era muy inteligente y hábil con todo tipo de cosas, y Kyo por su parte lo visitaba más para pasarse un buen rato; aunque Soubi siempre se enfurecía ante el hecho y lo corría. Por alguna razón le molestaba que hablara con el menor y más porque siempre platicaban demasiado para su gusto.

Pero ese día sería diferente, lo suponía el neko.

Ritsuka sintió un pequeño escalofrío al pensar en eso, la mayoría de las veces acertaba con sus suposiciones, pero en fin, no le prestó demasiada atención y mejor decidió reunir sus fuerzas para levantarse. El reloj marcaba exactamente las 8:30 de la mañana, le esperaba n dia lleno de actividades. Al ser invierno, se vistió con una playera de manga larga con cuello largo y un pantalón de mezclilla. Todas las mañanas era la misma rutina: Soubi se iba muy temprano a su "trabajo", mientras que Ritsuka hacia el quehacer y la comida, ya que su amo regresaba en la tarde.

El menor se había acostumbrado a la soledad, hablaba muy poco con el rubio, pero nunca platicaban sobre ellos, sino de asuntos de estudio o de dudas. Pero eso había cambiado, ya que Kyo lo visitaba constantemente y podía platicar con él abiertamente, se sentía muy tranquilo junto a él. Ahora que pensaba en el peliverde, recordó que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños; nunca había podido darle algo, pero ahora que estaba un poco mas grande, haría lo posible por regalarle aunque fuera un pequeño detalle, ya que le debía mucho. Pero ¿Qué le daría? No podía comprarle algo ya que su amo no lo dejaba salir, así que le haría algo, le emocionaba mucho el hecho de darle algo hecho por él.

Soubi por su parte se encontraba con su jefe superior ya que era uno de los diez, pero de repente sintió un gran punzaso en la cabeza ¿acaso era una señal sobre algo?

—Qué te sucede Agatsuma?. –Preguntó el hombre notando su malestar

—No es nada señor. –Respondió el rubio mientras masajeaba con una mano una de sus sienes

—Bien, te he llamado por algo que sucedió y tomé la libertad de dejártelo en tus manos, aunque te advierto que esta misión es mas difícil que las demás pero valdrá la pena. –Mencionó aquel hombre mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina para tener privacidad

—Usted dirá señor. –Contestó firme el rubio

—De acuerdo. Uno de los diez se está saliendo de control. Últimamente ha faltado dinero y coincide que lo que falta siempre ha estado en manos de él. Nosotros investigamos y descubrimos que era él, pero aún no le hemos dicho nada y lo que planeamos es darle un escarmiento para que aprenda con quien se está metiendo, y si no entiende, ya no será parte del grupo de los diez. Para esto, uno de los diez sugirió a su pandilla, los "Hirashi" pero analizamos que no era la gran pandilla, ya que la última vez nos fallaron cuando se trató de un robo a pesar de que es su especialidad. Ante eso me tomé la libertad de sugerirlos, ya que sus grandes hazañas contra esos insectos (refiriéndose a los nekos) han sido historia y nunca nos han fallado.

—Gracias señor es un honor trabajar para los diez grandes. –Respondió Soubi inclinando su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento

—Entonces la misión es suya, no nos fallen.

Mientras tanto Ritsuka había terminado con sus labores y ahora se encontraba poniendo la mesa, ya que en cualquier momento su amo llegaría. En eso empezó a sonar el teléfono, rápidamente se acercó al detector de números y al ver que era de Soubi, contestó. Sólo se le tenía permitido contestar si era Kyo o su amo.

—¿Diga?

—Ritsuka, no llegaré a comer, tengo trabajo y llegaré en la noche. –Respondió Soubi seriamente

—De acuerdo amo. –El menor tenía un tono neutral, no demostraba sentimiento alguno

Soubi iba a colgar cuando recordó algo

—Ah Ritsuka

—¿Si?

—Acuéstate temprano, no me esperes. –La voz de Soubi sonaba un poco más amable que otras veces.

—De acuerdo, lo prometo. –Por alguna razón Ritsuka se sintió feliz al ver que el rubio se preocupaba por él

—Nos vemos. –Y sin más, Soubi colgó.

Le había dicho eso porque había recordado aquella vez que él lo esperó por la noche y se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Al recordar eso se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, por supuesto que había sido involuntaria

En cambio Ritsuka se había entristecido un poco al saber que de nuevo no vería a su amo sino hasta el otro día. Así que sin más quitó la vajilla que le correspondía al rubio y se sentó para empezar a comer.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, y más para la pandilla Seiji que esperaba con ansias aquel momento.

—Por lo tanto ese es el plan, si alguien no quiere hacerlo dígamelo de una vez. –Ordenó fríamente Soubi ante su grupo.

Todos escucharon silenciosamente la misión que les fue asignada, sería más peligrosa pero valdría la pena por la recompensa que les darían, así que todos estaban de acuerdo. Después de eso, planearon que lo harían esa misma noche rodeando su mansión y atacándolo por sorpresa.

Ya estaban preparados para el ataque y faltaba exactamente una hora para que fueran las diez de la noche. Soubi les dejó esa hora libre a todos para que se prepararan y descansaran.

Kyo al ver que ya no había nadie, se acercó hacia su amigo que se encontraba viendo los planos de la mansión.

—Soubi ¿estás seguro de esto? –Preguntó preocupado el peliverde

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es demasiado peligroso, atacarás la mansión de uno de los diez grandes ¿sabes lo arriesgado que es hacer eso? Tienen demasiada vigilancia y también armas más sofisticadas que las de nosotros. –Kyo estaba desesperado y quería hacer entrar en razón al rubio

—Eres un cobarde, si no quieres ser parte de esto lo hubieras dicho desde un principio –Soubi se había enojado ante el comentario

—No lo hago sólo por mí, sino por todos incluyéndote, eres mi mejor amigo ¿qué pasará si te perdemos? ¿y qué pasará con Ritsuka?

—No puedo decirle que no al jefe, se lo prometí, además, así quedaremos en un estatus más alto

—Pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Perdiendo a todos? –Kyo sujetaba fuertemente la solapa de la camisa de Soubi

—Ya estoy harto de tus impertinencias, si no quieres ir, ¡bien! No vayas, pero lo que sí te digo es que estás fuera del grupo, no necesitamos a perdedores como tú. —Dijo zafándose del agarre de su amigo.

Eso le dolió a Kyo, pero también lo hizo enojar.

—De acuerdo, conste que te lo advertí, y no me importa si ya no estoy en la pandilla, es mejor así – Sin decir más, se fue de ahí. Él había cumplido.

—¿Quién lo necesita?– Se dijo así mismo Soubi mientras volvía a lo suyo.

Ritsuka estaba arreglando su cuarto cuando de repente sintió escalofríos, más fuertes que otras veces. El chico se extrañó ya que nunca había sentido tan fuerte un escalofrío, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia volvió a lo suyo.

Ya era la hora, todos estaban alrededor de aquella lujosa mansión, en la entrada había dos guardias. Toda la pandilla se encontraba escondida entre arbustos. Soubi se encontraba a mero adelante.

—Bien muchachos, estamos listos, a la cuenta de tres: uno… dos… ¡TRES! –Todos de repente se levantaron y lo primero que hicieron fue dispararles a los guardias, atinándole a la primera. Después de eso, otros dos se quedaron en la entrada para vigilar mientras todos entraban a la casa.

Silenciosa y rápidamente fueron matando a los nekos que había como sirvientes en aquella mansión, hasta que llegaron al cuarto del gran señor de la casa. Unos se quedaron afuera y Soubi junto con otros tres fueron los que entraron sin hacer suido; la habitación era enorme, la pared estaba tapizada con colores oscuros pero elegantes, y toda la habitación tenía alfombra acogedora de color rojo y al fondo se encontraba la gran cama y se vislumbraba un bulto.

Soubi apuntaba a su pierna y les indicó a sus acompañantes que le quitaran las cobijas. Cuando lo hicieron su sorpresa fue que él no estaba ahí, era un simple muñeco de paja.

—¿Pero qué demo…? –Soubi no terminó porque sintió algo tocar su espalda

—Tira el arma, si no lo haces te sacaré los sesos –Dijo una voz extraña a Soubi, éste obedeció y al voltearse vio a todos sus camaradas tirados en el suelo muertos

En eso entró la persona que pertenecía a uno de los diez grandes

—Vaya vaya, no podía esperar menos de la pandilla Seiji, si que fueron muy sigilosos y rápidos para entrar aquí, lástima que ya los estábamos esperando –Dijo aquel hombre acercándose al rubio –Y si no me equivoco tú eres el gran Agatsuma Soubi, el más temido de Ichiban por su gran frialdad

—Por favor señor, nosotros sólo seguimos órdenes y… —Uno de los compañeros de Soubi estaba asustado pero el rubio lo silenció

—Cállate inútil, ellos no tienen ningún derecho a forzarnos a decir qué sucedió. –Explicó Soubi mirando fijamente al gran señor con su mirada enfurecida por el que se le caracterizaba

—Ah ya veo, entonces así como ustedes venían a darme un mensaje, yo le enviaré una respuesta al remitente. –Al decir esto, dos hombres sujetaron fuertemente a Soubi por los brazos y sin más, el jefe soltó un gran golpe al estómago de Soubi haciendo que éste se doblara de dolor

—Ya veremos si dices algo. -Se alejó tranquilamente el jefe indicándole a uno de sus guardias que le dieran una lección al jefe de la pandilla, ya que sus acompañantes ya estaban presos o muertos.

Y remontándose al hogar del rubio, Ritsuka sintió de repente unos terribles escalofríos, más fuertes que de costumbre por cierto, lo cual era extraño ya que nunca habían llegado tan fuertes pero no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió preparando la cena.

En otra casa pequeña se encontraba el peli verde recostado en su cama observando detenidamente la ventana, en realidad estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo ¿qué tal si le pasaba algo? No se lo perdonaría nunca. En eso se pudo distinguir algo que caía del cielo, unas pequeñas esferas blancas que comúnmente se le conocía como…

Nieve. –Pensó en voz alta Kyo mientras veía hacia el exterior

Aquella noche sería una de las más frías del año. Inmediatamente se sintió en la casa de Soubi por lo que Ritsuka rápidamente puso a hervir agua y prendió la pequeña fogata de la sala. Pero no se imaginaba que exactamente afuera de la casa había una silueta que poco a poco se acercaba, al parecer estaba lastimado de una pierna ya que cojeaba al caminar. Como pudo llegó a la puerta y la abrió con la llave que traía en su bolsillo. Azotó la puerta al haberse recargado demasiado sobre ella provocando que Ritsuka escuchara aquel estruendo y se asomara a ver.

Sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que estaba frente a él; era su amo sin abrigo, su ropa estaba desgarrada y su cara ensangrentada. Soubi miró hacia al frente encontrándose con los ojos del neko, por alguna razón sintió una gran paz y sólo pudo pronunciar levemente el nombre del pelinegro antes de golpear los suelos con su cuerpo amoratado e inconsciente. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Ritsuka corriendo hacia él para atraparlo.

El menor usando todas sus fuerzas pudo arrastrarlo hacia el sillón y recostarlo. Le quitó sus zapatos y le posicionó una almohada detrás de su cabeza, en eso notó que el rubio empezaba a temblar un poco así que Ritsuka con el dorso de su mano tentó la frente del mayor para después tentar su propia frente y se dio cuenta de lo peor: Soubi tenía mucha fiebre.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, podían verse los rayos del sol entrar por las ventanas. El rubio ante tanta luz abrió pesadamente los ojos, notó que se encontraba acostado en el sillón con una gran manta encima y traía puesta una pijama que no reconocía.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas. –Se oyó una voz jovial masculina.

El aludido al voltear miró que se trataba de Kyo sentado en el sillón individual de enfrente, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios pero unos ojos de complicidad.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó el rubio al no saber el por qué estaba ahí

-No te preocupes, después puedes devolverme mi pijama pero eso sí, la quiero bien lavada. –Enfatizó el peli verde ante esto último. –Ah por cierto, creo que deberías mirar hacia tus piernas – Apuntó con el dedo hacia donde le indicaba

Soubi obedeció y se sorprendió al ver a Ritsuka profundamente dormido, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas. De nuevo sintió esa sensación en su pecho, sólo que ahora con más intensidad.

-¿Qué demonios hace ahí? –Intentó hacerse el fuerte el rubio mirando con desprecio al neko

-¿Qué qué hace ahí? Por dios amigo, deberías estarle totalmente agradecido. Ese muchacho te salvó la vida, no descansó ni un minuto hasta ver que ya estuvieras bien.

-¿De qué hablas? –Soubi no quería creer lo que su amigo le decía

El peli verde empezó a reírse y cuando se detuvo empezó a explicarle lo que sucedió

-Ritsuka estaba muy asustado, cuando llegaste, él te cobijó y trató de quitarte la fiebre con agua fría. Al no ver resultado te dio de comer un caldo que él ya tenía listo para la cena para que con lo caliente pudieras sudar y bajarte la temperatura. Quiero decirte que ese niño es muy inteligente, supo mucho sobre tratamientos. –Kyo trataba de que el rubio tuviera alguna reacción pero no pasó nada, así que siguió con su relato. –Tu fiebre bajó muy poco así que desesperado me llamó e inmediatamente vine a ayudarle y me fijé que al chico se le había pasado cambiarte de ropa porque la que traías estaba mojada por la nieve.

-¿Quieres decir que…? –Soubi se ruborizó y no pudo terminar la oración

-Tranquilo, yo fui el que te cambié. –Kyo soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de su amigo. –Pero no podré olvidar el rostro sonrojado de Ritsuka al decirle que había que cambiarte, lo noté y le dije que yo me encargaría de eso y que mientras fuera preparando más toallas para tu frente. Debo decirte amigo que deberías comprarte algo para dormir, en este tipo de emergencias es muy útil tener un pijama.

Soubi en ese momento dirigió su vista hacia aquel joven que dormía plácidamente sobre sus piernas, no cabía duda que sobresalía en esos momentos su ternura.

-Y para finalizar, estuvimos toda la noche cuidándote pero el que no se daba por vencido era Ritsuka, sí que tenía fuerzas. Ya cuando te bajó la temperatura se tranquilizó y empezó a dormitar, al notarlo le sugerí que durmiera un poco y yo te seguiría cuidando, sin más se quedó profundamente dormido. –Terminó el peli verde mientras se levantaba para ir al baño

El rubio estaba absorto ante tal historia ¿en serio aquel mocoso se había preocupado tanto por él?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Lamento mucho la tardanza chicos, pero aquí tienen la primera parte, ya tengo la segunda y también la quería poner en este capi pero creo q ustedes ya esperaron demasiado asi que aquí les dejo.**

**Gracias por sus grandes reviews, me animan a seguir adelante**

**Lim0on.- Gracias por seguirme y mas en amor yaoi jeje, espero de nuevo tu review**

**Darling.- Claro que todavia le falta mucho a este fanfic, no lo hare sino minimo de 20 capis jeje, gracias por tus ánimos**


	5. Depresión

**Cómo el odio se puede transformar en amor**

_**No me pertenecen los personajes, todos son de Yun Kouga.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

-Y para finalizar, estuvimos toda la noche cuidándote pero el que no se daba por vencido era Ritsuka, sí que tenía fuerzas. Ya cuando te bajó la temperatura se tranquilizó y empezó a dormitar, al notarlo le sugerí que durmiera un poco y yo te seguiría cuidando, sin más se quedó profundamente dormido. –Terminó el peli verde mientras se levantaba para ir al baño

El rubio estaba absorto ante tal historia ¿en serio aquel mocoso se había preocupado tanto por él?

* * *

**DEPRESIÓN**

Soubi seguía en shock, lo único que hacía era ver al pequeño recostado a un costado de él, se veía completamente agotado, entonces si era cierto lo que Kyo le había dicho. El rubio estiró su mano y la pasó por aquellos sedosos cabellos negros haciendo que Ritsuka se moviera un poco e hiciera un quejido, pero esto no hizo que el mayor quitara su mano, al contrario, eso le atrajo más a seguir tocando esa pequeña cabeza.

El peli verde veía todo con una sonrisa, se sentía aliviado de que al fin su amigo admitía un poco sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño.

—Bueno te traeré un té para que te calientes un poco, regreso en un minuto— Kyo quería dejarlos a solas para no hacer un mal tercio, se le hacía tan lindo ese cuadro

Soubi parecía como si nunca hubiera escuchado a su amigo; ahora sólo le interesaba al muchacho que estaba frente a él y seguía acariciando su cabeza. Después poco a poco despertó el menor y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el rostro de su amo, éste se asustó e inmediatamente se levantó.

—Discúlpeme amo, no era mi intención quedarme dormido, le prometo que no volverá a suceder— Ritsuka estaba asustado porque había dormido muy cerca del mayor y éste ni siquiera le permitía que estuviera si quiera a un metro de distancia. Mientras trataba de dar una explicación, Soubi se levantó como si nada y se puso frente al chico. —Lo lamento mucho yo…— Ritsuka no termino su oración porque en ese momento recibió un abrazo por parte de su amo, era un abrazo deseoso y lleno de fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento

—Gracias Ritsuka— Atinó a decir el rubio mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

El menor se avergonzó al instante mientras sentía esos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo, pero ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? Su amo nunca le había mostrado un gesto de afecto.

Soubi reaccionó y se separó rápidamente del chico, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su despacho, al parecer seguiría con sus planes de trabajo. Kyo llegó en ese momento y encontró a Ritsuka de pie y al parecer también inmóvil.

—Ah Soubi tan testarudo y apenas yo le traía un té— El peliverde hacia un puchero mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesita de la habitación

Ritsuka ante la voz del peli verde reaccionó y en eso recordó lo que le había hecho.

—Espéreme un momento, ya regreso— El menor salió corriendo hacia su habitación y regresó con algo escondido tras su espalda. —Sé que aún no es su cumpleaños, pero no sé cuando lo volveré a ver, así que…— saca un pequeño bulto —…esto es para usted

Kyo se quedó sin habla y lo recibió estupefacto. El regalo era una bufanda tejida de color verde con blanco; casualmente combinaba perfectamente con su cabello. Ritsuka creyó que era el momento indicado para confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Kyo… hay algo que quiero decirte…— El menor había agachado la cabeza y se había sonrojado un poco al hablarle de "tú"

—Dime chico —El peliverde seguía admirando la prenda

—Yo… yo…— Ante tan indecisión y nerviosismo del menor, llamó la atención del mayor haciendo que lo viera un poco serio —Yo… me gustas mucho Kyo— Soltó de repente Ritsuka sorprendiendo al mayor

Kyo se quedó en silencio por un momento, Ritsuka no se la acababa; en ese momento quería desaparecer, sentía que su cabeza sacaría humo de lo rojo que estaba. El silencio que había en el ambiente era demasiado incómodo y sólo significaba que la respuesta sería simplemente un rechazo hacia Ritsuka.

De repente, el menor sintió una mano en su mentón obligándolo a ver directamente los ojos de Kyo, tenía una mirada tierna y llena de calidez.

Mientras tanto, Soubi se encontraba revisando mapas y papeles, trataba de averiguar cómo fue que los descubrieron en aquella mansión ¿acaso alguien les había estado informando? ¿Quién fue en todo caso? En eso sintió un gran dolor en el estómago, aún seguía débil de aquellos golpes. Fue obligado a sentarse y tratar de no quejarse para no ser escuchado, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, sólo Kyo conocía esa faceta suya ya que habían sido amigos desde la infancia y él conocía su pasado. En eso sonó el teléfono y contestó de mala gana.

—¿Diga?... sí, aun estoy vivo… ¿pudieron capturar a alguien?... ¿cuál es su nombre?— Al escuchar la respuesta de esa última pregunta se quedó helado, tanto que se olvidó por completo del dolor —¿Cómo se apellida?

Sin pensarlo dos veces colgó y se puso a revisar expedientes de hace quince años, buscaba con mucha desesperación hasta que encontró el que quería y pudo confirmar lo que le dijeron por teléfono. Éste sólo aventó la carpeta al piso y pasó una mano por su cara en señal de frustración.

—Aoyagi— Pronunció levemente para sí mismo

— ¡Hey Soubi!— Gritó el peli verde sacando de sus casillas al rubio

—Con un demonio… ¿tienes que gritar para todo? — Comentó enojado Soubi mientras guardaba aquel expediente tan misterioso

—Uy disculpa, en fin, cine a avisarte que ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer además de que quiero aprovechar el fin de semana para relajarme— Kyo era demasiado fiestero y le gustaba andar con los pocos que consideraba sus amigos, mayormente eran chicas pero solo las quería como tal.

—Mmm... — Soubi siempre era de pocas palabras y pocas veces le interesaba lo que hacía su amigo

—Bueno entonces con tu permiso, Ritsuka se quedó en la cocina, ya le dije lo que puede prepararte para comer debido a tu estado y…— El peliverde no concluyó debido a que Soubi dio un golpe fuerte en el escritorio en forma de enojo

—No soy un desvalido ni un inútil, puedo hacer yo mismo las cosas y no necesito que un mocoso me haga todo— El rubio de nuevo sacaba por delante su orgullo, ¿cómo era posible que un neko le preparara todo?

—Yo que tú no pensaría así Soubi, él se ha preocupado demasiado por ti y creo que merece un poco de más consideración, recuerda que te salvó la vida— Mencionó algo serio Kyo y más por lo que había pasado anteriormente —En fin, mejor te dejo, tú tarde o temprano reaccionarás, nos vemos el lunes— Sin más desapareció por la puerta y en un rato se oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Mientras tanto el pequeño neko se encontraba cortando unos vegetales pero al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos con Kyo, al fin se había atrevido a contarle sobre sus sentimientos y…

—Ay— Exclamó con dolor al haberse cortado un poco en el dedo índice, y todo por estar pensando en otras cosas

—¿Qué sucede? — Gritó desde su despacho Soubi

—Nada— Respondió algo nervioso Ritsuka; tenía casi la certeza de que si se enteraba de lo sucedido se enojaría con él por su torpeza

Todo transcurrió como de costumbre hasta que estuvo la comida, Ritsuka decidió ir a su despacho para llamarlo y así lo hizo tocando dos veces la puerta

—¿Si? — Respondió el rubio al otro lado

—La comida está lista por si gusta venir a comer— Ritsuka no se acostumbraba a decirle eso, siempre comían por separado y en ese día comerían juntos

—En un momento voy— Sin más respuesta Ritsuka se alejó. Lo que no pudo ver es que Soubi se encontraba muy ocupado dentro de un mar de papeles, tratando de investigar mas sobre aquel sujeto del cual le habían avisado por teléfono

Ritsuka se encontraba poniendo los últimos detalles en la mesa tratando de que quedara todo perfecto aunque su dedo seguía sangrando y no podía detener la pequeña hemorragia con sólo papel. En eso salió Soubi del cuarto y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde Ritsuka esperaba de pie, ya cuando el mayor se sentó éste también lo hizo.

Ambos se encontraban en un molesto silencio como era de costumbre y había que admitir que era bastante incómodo. Ritsuka casi no podía comer porque le ardía demasiado la herida de su mano izquierda pero tenía que utilizarla debido a que tenía que utilizar el cubierto completo. El rubio trataba de no mirarlo ¿por qué últimamente le había llamado más la atención? Como si tuviera algo diferente; pues si había cambiado a cuando tenia diez, ahora a sus quince años había adquirido una espalda mejor formada al igual que su pecho y su cara se había hecho más afilada, y además… esperen, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿acaso estaba más atractivo? Tenía que sacar esas absurdas ideas de su cabeza, es un simple neko. Mientras estaba en su duelo interno pudo observar entre tantas sacudidas de cabeza el dedo índice del menor.

—¿Qué te sucedió en el dedo? — Preguntó Soubi tratando de no sonar preocupado sino enojado

—Emm nada, es un simple rasguño— Ritsuka escondió inmediatamente la mano

—Si no es nada ¿por qué sigue sangrando? — Soubi si que era necio

Ritsuka se había quedado sin habla, lo había descubierto ¿ahora qué haría? Y le entró mas miedo al ver que su amo se levantaba, con trabajo pero podía levantarse. Fue a su despacho y sin tardarse mucho regresó con un frasco en la mano, seguramente sería un castigo para él por su torpeza con el cuchillo.

—Extiende tu mano— Ordenó secamente el rubio frente a él

El neko obedeció nervioso, su mano temblaba, seguramente era ácido para que le ardiera más, tenía bastante miedo y quería decirle que no lo hiciera, que ya no cometería el mismo error de nuevo. El rubio tomó su manó y con un algodón vertió un poco del líquido en su herida haciendo que primero se limpiara la sangre y después que detuviera la hemorragia.

Ritsuka tenía los ojos cerrados pero cuando sintió que ya no le ardía los abrió poco a poco y vio con qué delicadeza su amo le curaba la herida. Eso hizo que se avergonzara bastante y empezara a temblar

—Si te sigues moviendo, te pondré agua oxigenada en otra parte— Soubi seguía sonando bastante serio

—Perdóneme— Respondió Ritsuka bastante nervioso

Soubi terminó de hacer su labor y puso una pequeña vendita en la herida

—Gracias— Respondió Ritsuka con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sentir raro al rubio

—De nada— Dijo algo orgulloso mientras se retiraba a guardar lo que había utilizado.

La tarde transcurrió normal, bueno casi normal a excepción del pelinegro, ya que estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese dia, todo fue tan repentino y lleno de emociones, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y eso era su relación con Kyo. Se dirigió hacia un pequeño baúl que tenía de madera y vio sus antiguos muñecos de plomo que le había regalado su amo, y al fondo encontró sus antiguos dibujos con los que hablaba cuando era niño.

—Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad? — Comentó Ritsuka viendo aquel dibujo que le había puesto por nombre Fujisaki

Soubi subía las escaleras con muchas fuerzas para encargarle al neko pero en eso escuchó su voz, al parecer platicaba con alguien.

—¿Sabes? Al fin le declaré a Kyo que me gustaba…— Soubi al escuchar esto sintió que su corazón se oprimía como de coraje o tristeza —…lo tomó muy bien hasta eso, pero… él me rechazó— Esto último lo dijo con un aire de tristeza haciendo que saliera una pequeña lagrima. Soubi se sorprendió ante tal respuesta pero decidió seguir escuchando tras la puerta —Me dijo que él no era el indicado para mí y que yo ya tenía a alguien que me amaría pero sólo tengo que esperar. Fujisaki sé que no podré encontrar a nadie, me rechazarían al saber que soy un neko, no soy alguien normal— Con esto soltó el llanto, a Soubi le entraron ganas de entrar y abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor… ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¿por qué de repente le entraban esos arranques? Es un neko por el amor de dios, no puede rebajarse, pero… son tantas las ganas que…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Mil disculpas con la tardanza, de verdad. Con esto del examen para la universidad y trámites desde 5 meses antes esta todo alocado pero gracias a todos por su paciencia, prometo no dejar por tanto tiempo descuidado esto. Gracias también por sus hermosos reviews!

**Aikawa-BL 14** Es muy buena tu idea sobre Ritsuka, la tomare y gracias por tu consejo, pasara eso un poco mas adelante ya q se caliente un poco mas la cosa ok? y si... amamos el yaoi! jaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero que te haya gustado este capi, saludos


	6. ¿Será amor?

**Cómo el odio se puede transformar en amor  
__****No me pertenecen los personajes, todos son de Yun Kouga.**

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

—_Me dijo que él no era el indicado para mí y que yo ya tenía a alguien que me amaría pero sólo tengo que esperar. Fujisaki sé que no podré encontrar a nadie, me rechazarían al saber que soy un neko, no soy alguien normal— Con esto soltó el llanto, a Soubi le entraron ganas de entrar y abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor… ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¿por qué de repente le entraban esos arranques? Es un neko por el amor de dios, no puede rebajarse, pero… son tantas las ganas que…_

* * *

**¿SERÁ AMOR?**

Soubi abrió la puerta mientras miraba fijamente a Ritsuka llorar. Ritsuka se dio cuenta y trató de esconder su cara llena de lágrimas

―Lo siento mucho amo, no escuché cuando me llamó, enseguida bajo y…― De nuevo Ritsuka fue interrumpido cuando Soubi se agachó y lo abrazó de repente, dejando al menor perplejo.

―No te hagas el fuerte, llora todo lo que quieras, eso te hace bien. ― Ritsuka por primera vez abrazó fuertemente al rubio mientras se desahogaba fuertemente, Soubi por su parte se limitaba a acariciar aquella cabeza que tanto le atraía.

Cuando Ritsuka se tranquilizó, se separó muy avergonzado, no sabía qué decir ante lo sucedido. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del menor y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

―Ahora dime ¿por qué llorabas? ― Preguntó Soubi demasiado calmado que hasta daba miedo

―No es nada, es una tontería en verdad― Ritsuka tenía mucha pena en contar que había sido rechazado por Kyo

―Si fuera una tontería no estarías llorando. Ritsuka… las cosas del corazón a veces no es bueno guardarlas, a veces eso sólo te lastima más con el tiempo― El rubio parecía estar nostálgico con sus palabras

―Pero al guardarlas nadie me podrá lastimar ya que asi no sabrán mis debilidades― Ritsuka al parecer quería volver a llorar porque en eso recordó el abandono de sus padres, la repugnancia a los de su tipo, etc.

―Yo pensé lo mismo al tener tu edad cuando murieron mis padres y me quedé solo, pero eso sólo te lastima y te hace creer en cosas que no son, como por ejemplo que todo el mundo te odia o que te rechazarán cuando te vean.

Por un momento hubo silencio, ambos se limitaban ver al piso, era sorprendente cómo Soubi estaba tratando bien a Ritsuka y más aún que estaban charlando tranquilamente. Soubi al notar que no habría nada más, se agarró un poco el estómago e hizo fuerza para levantarse de la cama.

―Espere― Dijo Ritsuka mientras sujetaba la camisa del mayor para detenerlo, Soubi se sorprendió por el hecho y se detuvo ―Lo que pasó es que desde los 12 años me ha gustado Kyo porque siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo pero no había podido declarármele por temor a que me rechazara y que las cosas entre nosotros ya no fueran lo mismo, así que hoy que fue su cumpleaños decidí declarármele y amablemente me dijo que él no era la persona para mí y que ya había alguien quien me amaba pero que sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco― Ritsuka estaba totalmente sonrojado, nunca pensó que le diría ese tipo de cosas a su amo. Mientras el rubio estaba furioso por dentro ¿cómo es que le había dado falsas esperanzas al neko? Pero esperen… ¿y si la persona de la que hablaba Kyo era él?

Soubi se volteó para ver de frente al menor

―Eso es cierto pero también te doy un consejo, si realmente amas a una persona y esa persona a ti, él no debe de hacerte llorar por nada del mundo ¿me entiendes? ― Soubi estaba bastante serio mirando fijamente a Ritsuka

―Ssssi― Ritsuka seguía un poco nervioso y más cuando vio molesto al rubio

Soubi se separó y salió por la puerta

―Cuando te desocupes encárgate de la cena, estaré algo ocupado en la oficina― Soubi volvió a ser el mismo de antes

―De acuerdo amo― Respondió respetuoso el neko

Ya cuando Soubi había llegado a su oficina trató de regresar a lo que estaba investigando antes de la interrupción de Kyo.

―Ese maldito agitador me causará problemas― Se dijo a sí mismo al ver la fotografía de un neko de la misma edad que Soubi. Se sabía que ese tal Seimei se estaba rebelando contra los diez grandes y que ya tenia bastantes seguidores, a este paso podían tomar rienda de todo el país; su misión era detenerlo.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido para los dos de la casa, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. La cena estaba lista y Ritsuka por alguna razón estaba algo emocionado por sentarse a cenar con su amo, después de esa charla hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo pero había algo que lo inquietaba en su corazón.

―Disculpe amo, la cena ya está lista― Habló el menor atrás de la puerta hacia Soubi

―No tengo hambre, cenaré más tarde― Respondió secamente el rubio sin molestarse en abrir la puerta

Ritsuka se sintió triste al ver que esa noche sería como las demás; él estaría solo y después se iría a dormir mientras que su amo estaría hasta altas horas de la noche en su estudio.

Y así fue, Soubi se desveló demasiado tratando de localizar a ese tal Seimei para en tal caso sólo matarlo a él y evitar un levantamiento de nekos, pero fue imposible ya que al parecer nadie sabía donde vivía o sólo lo habían visto una vez en su vida y desapareció. Todo era muy extraño pero juró que lo encontraría.

Al día siguiente todo amaneció blanco (literalmente) ya que había estado nevando toda la noche y había grandes cantidades de nieve cubriendo las ventanas y desde luego también la puerta. Ritsuka despertó más temprano de lo usual debido a que tenía bastante frio, la nevada había sido fuerte y no había ningún tipo de calefacción encendido.

El neko se cambió y se puso una chamarra encima, bajó las escaleras para poner agua a hervir y en eso pasó por el despacho de su amo. Ritsuka por curiosidad abrió poco a poco la puerta y notó que Soubi se había quedado toda la noche ahí y ahora estaba profundamente dormido en el escritorio. Dispuesto a irse el neko empezó a cerrar de nuevo la puerta para dejar solo a su amo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

―¡Ritsuka! ― Lo llamó el rubio, claro el susodicho abrió de inmediato la puerta para esperar el regaño pero notó que Soubi seguía dormido, al parecer había hablado entre sueños.

El neko empezó a acercarse poco a poco a su amo tratando de no hacer ruido, de repente la cabeza de Soubi se volteó hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, aún seguía dormido al parecer. Ritsuka ahora podía ver el rostro de su amo mientras dormía, estaba como embobado porque por un momento no pensó en que podría despertar y descubrirlo en su oficina. Le atraía demasiado ese hermoso rostro relajado, blanco como la nieve y con esos labios… quería saber cómo se sentirían. Así que acercó uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios, estaba a unos milímetros de tocarlos pero se detuvo al ver lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba arriesgando demasiado pero había algo en su corazón que no lo dejaba en paz y quería tentar esos radiantes labios. De nuevo empezó a acercar sus dedos y al fin pudo tocarlos, eran tan suaves y tibios. Ritsuka estaba algo apenado por el hecho pero algo le decía que lo hiciera, ahora que veía mejor a su amo podía notar que era bastante atractivo, esos cabellos largos color oro y sin sus gafas se veía mucho mas joven, estaba hipnotizado por tal belleza. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Es un hombre, es su amo y… él nunca se interesaría por un neko como él, además, a él le seguía gustando Kyo… ¿o no?.

En eso Soubi empezó a moverse como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, su sien se arrugó bastante y sus labios empezaron a apretarse. Ritsuka se alejó rápidamente por el susto, en eso notó que su amo se veía algo lindo con esa otra expresión pero vio que algo no andaba bien, su frente empezó a llenarse de sudor y él pronunciaba algo inaudible. Ritsuka se acercó poco a poco para ver qué era lo que decía y pudo escuchar levemente que decía "Ritsuka, corre" eso apeno bastante al menor ¿acaso estaba soñando que lo protegía? ¿a él? ¿a un neko?. El pobre rubio seguía moviéndose en el escritorio y cada vez iba aumentando. En eso el neko recordó algo que había leído, pudiera ser que su amo tenía… rápidamente Ritsuka tocó su frente.

―Fiebre― Pronunció levemente el pelinegro preocupado ―Amo despierte― empezó a llamarlo el menor para que ya no siguiera sufriendo, tenía que hacer de nuevo algo para bajarle la fiebre, pero lo haría una vez que estuviera despierto el rubio.

El pequeño empezó a moverlo por los hombros mientras le hablaba hasta que lo consiguió, claro Soubi despertó asustado.

―Lamento despertarlo amo pero tenía una pesadilla y noté que tiene fiebre― Dijo Ritsuka preocupado y por primera vez lo estaba mirando a los ojos

―Ritsuka…― En eso el rubio bajó la mirada sorprendido, no podía regañarlo, al contrario.

―Le traeré algo de medicina― Anunció el neko mientras daba media vuelta para salir por la puerta

―Ya no hay― Respondió el rubio sin moverse de su lugar ―Ire por más― En eso el rubio empezó a levantarse y pudo pararse pero estaba tan débil que perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndolo. El rubio volteó y vio a Ritsuka haciendo el esfuerzo para mantenerlo en pie, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no era un niño, ahora era un joven fuerte y de mediana estatura, ahora le llegaba un poco mas alto que los hombros.

―No amo, está demasiado débil― Le dijo Ritsuka a su amo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo

El rubio tenía tan pocas fuerzas que ni siquiera pudo contradecirlo ni decirle que él no se sentía débil y que podía hacer lo que quisiera… cuando en realidad no era cierto.

―Puedo ir yo a comprar los medicamentos si está de acuerdo― Sugirió Ritsuka

―¿De qué hablas? Tú no puedes salir de aquí y ya sabes las razones― Soubi no podía permitir que saliera y supiera la verdad del mundo

Ritsuka se arrodilló para ver a su amo a la cara

―Pero si no voy se pondrá peor, además podría ir por despensa ya que toda se acabó ayer y no pude salir por su incidente― Ante esto último se avergonzó porque recordó aquel momento en que el rubio lo abrazó y platicó con él

―No necesito la medicina, esperaré a que llegue Kyo en la noche y…― El rubio de repente se calló y agachó la cabeza sosteniendo con sus manos sus sienes

―¿Amo? ― Ritsuka estaba asustado

―¡Trae un bote rápido! ― Ordenó Soubi

El menor no dudó y corrió a la cocina lo más rápido posible, regresó rápidamente con lo que el mayor le había pedido y sabía a lo que se refería asi que se lo puso bajo su boca. El pobre rubio empezó a vomitar lo poco que había comido el dia anterior. Cuando terminó se recargó en el respaldo de su silla agotado. La fiebre había empezado a hacer de las suyas y así seguiría sino se le bajaba con algo rápido.

―Ayúdame a ir a mi cama― Dijo un poco mas relajado el rubio

Ritsuka lo ayudó y lo dejó recostado, rápidamente fue por un paño húmedo para ponérselo en la frente de su amo

―Lo sentirá muy frio― Avisó Ritsuka mientras dejaba el paño lentamente

Y así fue, Soubi se quejó y se movió por la reacción de algo tan frio en su cabeza.

―Déjeme ir amo, le prometo que regresaré pronto. Sólo dígame dónde hay una farmacia cerca de aquí.

Soubi no le respondía, se quedó pensativo por un momento, no sabía que hacer hasta que tomó una decisión.

―Saca la tarjeta que está en el cajón de al lado― Ordenó débilmente Soubi

Ritsuka así lo hizo y sacó la única tarjeta que estaba ahí y se trataba de una identificación del rubio, él no entendía.

―La farmacia que está mas cerca de aquí no pueden comprar los nekos, a menos que enseñes esto al cajero no te dirán nada. ― Soubi no quería decirle que eso sólo lo hacen los nekos esclavos, Ritsuka no sabia mucho sobre los de su especie.

Después le explicó cómo llegar a esa farmacia, también le dio la llave de la puerta para que pudiera entrar. Sin más Ritsuka se fue. Soubi estaba temeroso por lo que viera o escuchara afuera.

Ritsuka ya había salido de la casa, tenía un poco de miedo pero tenía que salir por su amo. Empezó a caminar y notó que todo era muy tranquilo y todos los humanos que rondaban se veian buenas personas, eso lo hizo alegrarse y se alegro de ver por primera vez todo ese panorama. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para que el pudiera pasar, todo lo que veía era exactamente como lo había leído en los libros. Mientras esperaba en la acera se empezó a juntar la gente para cruzar y todos vieron al neko entre sorprendidos y molestos. "¿qué hace un neko por aquí? ¿por qué no trae collar?" cosas asi se susurraban señores y señoras que estaban detrás de él pero Ritsuka no escuchaba de tan emocionado que estaba con todo.

Llegó el momento de cruzar y pudo ver a la siguiente cuadra la farmacia, tal y como se lo había dicho Soubi. El menor entró como si nada y rápidamente encontró las medicinas que faltaban y de paso encontró también sopas instantáneas, probablemente no tendría tiempo de cocinar por estar al pendiente de su amo así que empezó a coger unas cuantas pero había una que estaba demasiado alta y no la alcanzaba, empezó a brincar pero no podía agarrarla y sin darse cuenta la identificación de Soubi cayó al piso; en eso una mano tomó la sopa que el menor quería, Ritsuka volteó a ver a la persona y se trataba de un joven mas o menos de la misma edad que Soubi, de su misma estatura, de tez blanca, pelo azulado en melena pero su cabeza la tenia cubierta con el gorro de su chamarra y traia unos lentes oscuros puestos.

―Gracias― Dijo Ritsuka un poco apenado ante el atractivo del joven

―No es nada, oye ¿eres nuevo verdad? ― Le preguntó el joven mirándolo al rostro

―S… ssi es la primera vez que salgo― Respondió apenado Ritsuka

―Oh ya veo y ¿para quién trabajas?

―Para Soubi, em…― El menor empezó a buscar en su bolsillo donde traía la identificación de su amo pero no la encontró

El joven la vio tirada y la recogió

―¿Buscabas esto? ― Mientras mencionó eso lo empezó a ver ―Ah ya veo, trabajas para Agatsuma Soubi, es alguien muy conocido por aquí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño neko?

El menor dudó un poco, no lo conocía y así sin mas le estaba pidiendo su nombre, sabía que eso no era bueno con un extraño

―No te preocupes― En eso acercó su rostro a lado del pelinegro y le susurró ―Tambien soy un neko, pero no puedo dejar que los demás vean eso.

Ante este hecho el menor se avergonzó mucho, su corazón volvía a latir como nunca

―Mi nombre es Ritsuka

―Ritsuka… es un bonito nombre para ti, te queda. Dices que es la primera vez que vienes por aquí ¿no? ¿Acaso es la primera vez que sales? ― Preguntó intrigado el muchacho

―Asi es pero ahora voy de prisa porque mi amo me necesita, se supone que vendría por esto rápido― Por alguna razón Ritsuka sentía cierta confianza en él, no se le veía pinta de ser malo

―Pero si es tu amo ¿por qué no llevas un collar?

―¿Collar? ¿Por qué debería de llevar uno? ― Ritsuka estaba bastante sorprendido por lo dicho

―Ah ya veo, es sólo que todos los nekos en la ciudad deben de llevar uno, sólo eso― El muchacho le mintió porque vio que no era momento de que supiera la verdad, que esos collares negros, gruesos y con picos era para que los nekos no trataran de escapar y así los localizaban en donde estuvieran.

―Bueno yo no lo necesito entonces porque nunca salgo― Respondió inocente Ritsuka con una gran sonrisa que cautivó al joven

―Oye tú neko, ¿vas a comprar o no? No puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ahuyentas a la clientela― Le gritó la cajera que estaba a lado de la entrada

―Oh lo siento― Se disculpó el menor mientras se dirigía a la caja

Ritsuka dejo todo lo que llevaba sobre la vitrina

―¿Y para que las medicinas neko? ¿Por qué no traes un collar?― Le dijo la cajera enojada y tratándolo con desprecio

―Creo que eso no le importa― Apareció el joven de hace rato atrás de Ritsuka ―Además él viene conmigo

―Oh lo lamento señor― Se disculpó la muchacha mientras embolsaba todos los medicamentos y sopas ―Son veintitrés con treinta

Ritsuka empezó a sacar el dinero que traía y en eso el joven peliazul pagó por él

Cuando salieron de la farmacia se detuvieron en la acera

―No debió de hacerlo, mi amo para eso me dio dinero y…

―Ritsuka― Lo interrumpió el muchacho ―Lo hice para que guardes ese dinero que tu amo te dio, a veces es bueno que tengas un poco de dinero guardado para ti, porque sé que llegarás y le darás lo que sobró a tu amo, así que toma los veintitrés con treinta de ahí y guárdatelos, así vera que gastaste en las medicinas. Este será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo? ― Le guiño un ojo cuando terminó de hablar

―Si― El menor estaba un poco dudoso pero aceptó

―Bueno pequeño tengo que irme, me están esperando y no quiero tampoco que tu amo se preocupe por ti― En eso el joven se acercó a la mejilla de Ritsuka y le dejo un dulve y cálido beso ―Espero que nos volvamos a ver

Ritsuka se quedó perplejo y no supo que hacer, sólo miraba cómo se alejaba el peliazul

―Ah por cierto, mi nombre es Seimei― Le dijo mientras seguía caminando

El menor lo despidió con la mano y le gritó un simple pero amable "Gracias", ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, empezaba a sentir algo por ese joven. Ritsuka corrió para llegar rápido a su casa e hizo lo que quedó con Seimei sobre el dinero. Soubi descansó un poco después de haber comido y tomado la medicina.

Mientras Ritsuka lavaba lo que había salido de la comida y limpiaba un poco la casa, aún recordaba aquel beso de ese joven, lo había cautivado a pesar de no conocerlo mucho, deseaba poder verlo de nuevo ¿pero cómo? Si nunca volvería a salir.

―Ritsuka― Le habló su amo desde su cuarto

El menor se dirigió rápidamente a donde lo llamaban, Soubi había despertado se veía un poco mejor pero estaba algo pálido (mas de lo común). Se veía bastante agotado porque unas horas antes cuando Ritsuka le dio de comer él lo había vomitado, su estómago estaba bastante sensible también pero después de tomar sólo caldo pudo dormir un rato.

―Quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí― Cuando Soubi decía esto desviaba su mirada a otro lado para no mirar al neko, al parecer todavía tenia esa aversión hacia el menor.

―No es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted ya que me ha cuidado por 15 años y eso no debió de ser fácil― Ritsuka se sentía contento con lo que le decía el rubio

―Sólo era eso, volveré a dormir estoy demasiado cansado― Y así lo hizo Soubi mientras Ritsuka salía de ahí

Mientras en un barrio bajo se encontraban varios nekos reunidos planeando qué harían para luchar contra los diez grandes y derrocarlos. Todos esperaban a Seimei que era su líder pero no salía de su cuarto.

Seimei estaba acostado en su cama, ahora se le veian claramente sus ojos color azul al igual que sus orejas, estaba pensando en ese niño que vio en la farmacia.

―Por fin encontré a mi hermano pero ¿por qué esta al cuidado de ese bastardo?― Se dijo a sí mismo al recordar la cara de Ritsuka, sus hermosas orejas, su sonrisa… eso último lo había cautivado y supo que era él al saber quién era su amo, él nunca tendría nekos a su servicio.

―Hey Seimei ¿qué demonios haces? Todos te estamos esperando― Entró a su habitación otro neko mas o menos de la misma edad que él

El peliazul lo miró enojado, con unos ojos que parecían fuego en vez de agua

―Oh lo lamento, te seguiremos esperando― Dijo ese neko saliendo de la habitación

―Tengo que recuperar a mi hermano y después me vengaré de ese maldito por haberme quitado todo en la vida

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_Hola qué tal muchachos siento mucho la tardanza, mi historia es que pase por un rompimiento fatal de mi novio y no me podía concentrar para algo romantico porque sabia que si le continuaba con el fic escribiría puras cochinadas y rompimientos, algo que la verdad no esperan ustedes pero al fin pude recuperarme de ese bajon y aquí esta este capi, espero les guste y les prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima._

_IMPORTANTE alguien que dibuje mas o menos (no digo excelente) y que quiera hacer un dibujo del fic? Les dare este pequeño concurso y el mejor lo publicare aquí y además podrá ayudarme con el siguiente capi y decidir q rumbo pueda tomar, ahí se los dejo de tarea, si quieren empezar de una vez mándenme sus dibujos a sailorsara1 arroba yahoo. com .mx (todo sin espacion y en arroba el signo de arroba) los espero con ansias ^^._

**Liz.- Pronto Ritsuka... o Soubi se declarará no te preocupes, si sucederá XD gracias por el review cuidate  
**


	7. AVISO ACTUALIZACION

HOLA!

Lo se lo se muchos quieren matarme y les entiendo, creo q ya sera un año de eso. No les mentire mis queridos lectores, resulta q tenia novio y andaba bien envolada q me olvide de tantas cosas y hasta q despues le dije q me diera tiempo para mis fans y el se enojo y me corto XD. Naaa no se crean pero si era por tener un novio asi que disculpenme, ya no se preocupen porq yo lo corte ayer asi q todo volvera a la normalidad y les traigo algunas escenas para hemorragias nasales asi que preparense.

A partir de mañana paso en limpio todo y si todo va bien y sin interrupciones, el sabado en la tarde subo el siguiente capi. Esto va para los 2 fanfics de loveless "un amor especial" y "como el odio se puede transformar en amor"

Sale mis queridos lectores nos vemos en unos dias


	8. El inicio de la verdad

**Cómo el odio se puede transformar en amor  
_No me pertenecen los personajes, todos son de Yun Kouga._**

* * *

**_Capítulo anterior_**

_―Por fin encontré a mi hermano pero ¿por qué esta al cuidado de ese bastardo?― Se dijo a sí mismo al recordar la cara de Ritsuka, sus hermosas orejas, su sonrisa… eso último lo había cautivado y supo que era él al saber quién era su amo, él nunca tendría nekos a su servicio._

_―Hey Seimei ¿qué demonios haces? Todos te estamos esperando― Entró a su habitación otro neko mas o menos de la misma edad que él_

_El peliazul lo miró enojado, con unos ojos que parecían fuego en vez de agua_

_―Oh lo lamento, te seguiremos esperando― Dijo ese neko saliendo de la habitación_

_―Tengo que recuperar a mi hermano y después me vengaré de ese maldito por haberme quitado todo en la vida_

* * *

**EL INICIO DE LA VERDAD**

Siguieron pasando las semanas y Soubi fue mejorando poco a poco, en esos casos le hubiera gustado ser un neko ya que ellos tenían la habilidad de curarse más rápido que los humanos, pero al pensar en tal idea le causó repugnancia como era común en él.

Ritsuka había notado que su amo en esas semanas en las que se recuperaba no salió para nada a su "trabajo", claro que Kyo venia de vez en cuando para ver como seguía el rubio y se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, un con Ritsuka seguía siendo igual y fue un gran alivio para el pelinegro. Pero recordaba que había dicho que alguien ya lo amaba y que sólo tenia que esperar ¿quién seria?

En eso recordó a aquel joven peliazul que conoció en aquella farmacia, tan sólo recordar de nuevo ese beso lo hizo sonrojar.

—¡Riiiiiiiit-chaaaaaaan! — Llegó de repente Kyo empujando a Ritsuka sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamientos —Si no te conociera diría que te has enamorado, cuenta cuenta ¿quién es?

—¿Qué? Pero de qué hablas, por supuesto que no— Respondió un poco nervioso el menor

—A mi no me engañas, estabas viendo al suelo y de repente te pusiste rojo y salió una sonrisa de aquella boca tuya, anda no te hagas— En ese momento Kyo le picaba con un dedo la mejilla como si se tratara de un pequeño niño

Soubi que había estado escuchando la conversación desde su cuarto, empezó a prestar más atención a la plática

—Es en serio Kyo, nnno mmme gggusta aaaalguien— Se había empezado a poner mas nervioso al ser descubierto, aunque él no lo llamaría amor debido a que sólo lo vio por una vez y desde ese entonces ya no había salido a la calle.

—¡Ritsuka! — Gritó Soubi molesto desde donde estaba —¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?

—No amo— Respondió avergonzado Ritsuka

—¡Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo!

—Oye deja de gritarle, deberías casarte para que se te quitara esa amargura que te traes— Le girtó Kyo entre en broma y en serio

—Tú no te metas que esta es mi casa y yo ordenó— Gritó Soubi saliendo de su oficina para enfrentarlo

—Mmmm ok ok— Lo dejó por la paz el peliverde, a pesar de todo así era su amistad con el rubio y había resultado bien en todos esos años

—Ay no— Mencionó Ritsuka mientras se agarraba la cabeza arrepentido

—¿Qué sucede Rit-chan?

—Olvidé que no hay cloro para lavar los baños y no puedo lavarlos solo con agua— Ritsuka sabia que si Soubi se enteraba que se desobligó por un momento al no decirle lo que hacía falta, se ganaría un buen castigo y Kyo lo sabia

—Mmmm ¿hay baño en tu cuarto? — Pregunto de repente el peliverde

—Si ¿por qué?— Ritsuka no entendía el punto

—Haremos esto, te acompañaré a comprar lo que haga falta, obviamente a escondidas de tu amo amargado y puedes decirle que estas lavando el baño de tu cuarto y cierras la llave por si algo— Kyo era un genio pero se arriesgaba mucho a que Soubi se diera cuenta

—Pero yo no puedo salir del departamento, él me regañaría y…— Ritsuka no termino porque Kyo lo interrumpió

—¿Qué parte de "a escondidas" no entendiste? — Se hizo el enojado al mencionarle esto al pelinegro

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo por un momento y asintió con la cabeza

—Bueno Rit-chan te dejo para que laves bien el baño de tu cuarto y nadie te moleste— Gritó exageradamente Kyo para que escuchara Soubi

Si que Kyo no sabia disimular un engaño, si el rubio le hubiera prestado atención hubiera descubierto algo raro en sus palabras al ser tan obvio en lo que gritó. Ritsuka se quedó con cara de ¬¬ porque pensó que lo disimularía mejor, en eso Kyo jaló por el brazo a Ritsuka ya que bajó silenciosamente después de haber cerrado con llave su cuarto.

—Me voy Soubi, me extrañas ¿eh? — Gritó como siempre Kyo todo animoso

—Ya lárgate, le haces un favor a todos— Le contestó desde su despacho el rubio

Ambos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana. En eso Ritsuka vio a varios nekos caminando por la calle usando los famosos collares que le había mencionado Seimei, pero no se veian felices y se veian bastante delgados y su vestimenta… lucia muy desgastada.

—Kyo ¿por qué los nekos se ven tan demacrados aquí? Yo pensé que vivian una vida normal y que sólo eran un poco discriminados

—Ah eso es porque…— Kyo estuvo a punto de decirle que era porque eran unos esclavos de los humanos pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a Soubi, de que Ritsuka nunca se enteraría de la situación de los de su raza— Es porque a lo mejor los precios de todo subieron bastante y no les alcanza para comprar lo necesario, hasta a mí me ha hecho falta dinero— Respondió con una sonrisa no dejando muy satisfecho al menor pero dejó de preguntar.

En eso llegaron a un supermercado enorme donde entraba mucha gente pero Kyo notó la nota en la entrada que decía "NO SE PERMITE LA ENTRADA A NEKOS" así que el pelinegro rápidamente se puso frente a Ritsuka para que no viera el letrero y no sospechara.

—Eeemm creo que será mejor que yo compre las cosas, si quieres espérame aquí afuera— Le indicó Kyo haciendo que retrocediera

—¿Pero por qué? Yo también quiero entrar— Era lógico, Ritsuka no había entrado nunca a un lugar como esos y le ganaba la curiosidad

—Ay Rit-chan que ingenuo, tan sólo mírate, serias la carnada para muchas chicas y viejos depravados, además te trancearían allí adentro con los precios, así que olvídalo, espérame allá en el rincón y no te muevas que tengo ojos por la espalda— Sin decir más entró al supermercado dejando a un Ritsuka deprimido, pero no tenía de otra, el peliverde tenía razón.

No tenía ganas de sentarse así que se quedó parado en aquel rincón viendo para todos lados y observó detenidamente cómo llegó una chica mas o menos de su edad, era hermosa, tenía un largo cabello castaño que vislumbraba por donde pasara pero todo desentonó al ver que traía a un neko atrás de ella con ese mismo collar negro con picos plateados pero de él salía una cadena que llegaba a la mano izquierda de la chica, lo traía como si se tratase de un perro. El neko tenia ya como unos 35 años, no era muy joven pero no era muy viejo y la chica de repente se detuvo en la entrada y se volteó hacia el neko presionando un botón en el collar del esclavo.

—Esperame aquí, no se te ocurra huir sino ya veras— Le dijo en tono enojado la hermosa muchacha, pero Ritsuka noto que con esas expresiones había perdido el encanto

El neko se volteó y vio a Ritsuka parado y lo miró detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo con algo de lujuria, Ritsuka lo notó y desvió la mirada, pero no contaba con que el neko mayor se estaba acercando lentamente hacia él, el pelinegro no sabia qué hacer, no podía irse de ahí pero si se quedaba no sabría lo que pasaría, todo eso corrió por su mente cuando oyó muy cerca de él una voz masculina.

—Hola lindo gatito ¿cuál es tu nombre? Mi dia libre es mañana, ¿quisieras salir a alguna parte? — Ese neko estaba demasiado cerca de él que empezó a ponerse nervioso

—No gracias, estoy esperando a alguien y no tarda en venir— Al decir esto lo rodeó y se dirigió hacia la entrada del supermercado, tenía que encontrar a Kyo pero en eso lo jaló del brazo haciendo que chocara su espalda fuertemente contra la pared.

—De aquí no te me vas lindura, por cierto ¿por qué no cuentas con un collar? Bueno por mí mejor, asi no nos encontrarán que estaremos aquí atrás para hacerte mio en este momento— Esto último se lo dijo al oído haciendo que Ritsuka se asustara aun más

—Dejeme ir—Y empezó a forcejear pero como era más débil que este neko no pudo zafarse

—Mmmm me encantan los rebeldes como tú— En eso se fue acercando poco a poco para besarlo, Ritsuka cerró los ojos asustado esperando ya lo peor, que todas sus ilusiones del primer amor se irían ahí

—Oye deja al chico en paz— Se oyó de repente una voz detrás de él interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar

—Largate amigo, yo lo encontré primero— Ritsuka abrió los ojos para ver quién era su salvador y vio a un chico un poco mas alto que el con una gorra y una bufanda que tapaba su boca, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules

—Te dije que lo soltaras— En eso aquel chico levanto su brazo apuntando hacia el depravado y con un movimiento de mano lo hizo levitar por un momento para después aventarlo contra la pared fuertemente

Después de que se recuperó el neko, rápidamente se inclinó hacia el salvador del pelinegro

—Disculpeme señor Sei…

—Largate de aquí y no quiero volver a verte— Interrumpió el inquilino haciendo que rápidamente hiciera caso y corriera no importándole dejar ahí a su ama.

Ritsuka quedó asombrado ¿acaso había sido magia? Porque ni siquiera lo tocó cuando lo aventó. En eso aquel muchacho se agachó para ayudar a Ritsuka a levantarse, ya que después de aquella "pelea" Ritsuka había caído al piso

—¿Te encuentras bien Ritsuka? — Preguntó el mayor preocupado

—Si, gracias… pero tú… ¿quién eres? — Ritsuka no lo había reconocido y esta pregunto hizo que el mayor se riera abiertamente

—Oh vamos, ¿no me digas que no me reconoces tan sólo por no traer mis lentes oscuros esta vez?

En eso Ritsuka lo recordó y sonrió

—Se… ¿Seimei? — Dijo en susurro el menor asombrado y a la vez contento al habérselo encontrado de nuevo. Pero se quedó clavado en su mirada azul, la otra vez no pudo apreciar de esa manera aquellos bellos ojos.

—Asi es, pero sólo te pediré que mantengas en secreto mi nombre, nadie debe de saberlo ¿de acuerdo? Sé que te preguntarás por qué pero la próxima que nos veamos te lo diré— Cuando le dijo esto le acarició la cabeza tiernamente —Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver— En eso se acercó lentamente hacia Ritsuka dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios dejándolo perplejo ante tal acción —Nos vemos pequeño Ritsuka

Y sin más se levantó para irse, dejando al menor aun en el suelo y al parecer en shock, pero no sabía que desde la entrada Kyo había visto todo lo que sucedió desde que ese tipo de gorra llegó a defender al menor.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

Bueno no hay mucho que explicar porque lo comente en lo anterior pero si se merecen otra disculpa muchachos, gracias por seguir aun apoyándome y esperándome, este fue corto para ir racionando mis sorpresas, si por mi fuera escribiría todo aquí pero se haría tedioso al ser un capitulo largo, pero les prometo q no se arrepentirán.

Gracias por sus reviews, ahorita por la prisa de subir este capi no los responderé, lo hare en el siguiente capi ya lo veran


End file.
